Shinju
by Solena
Summary: SLASH! akit irritál, ne olvassa / II. HWSC-re készült Drarry történet. Harry és Draco, az iskola két legnagyobb hódítója egymásra talál, majd mégis elválnak útjaik. Harry lelkileg elindul a lejtőn, és végül ott köt ki, hogy Voldemort segítségét kéri.
1. Chapter 1

**A találkozó...**

- Szóval, Harry, azt szeretnéd, hogy segítsek? - sziszegő hang, fájó és kegyetlen, nem kevés gúnnyal. Hiszen Voldemort csak ezeket az érzéseket ismerte.

- Igen. - Dacos, eltökélt szempár, felszegett áll. Belül mégis nagyon félt, hiszen a Nagyúr döntésén múlik, hogy ki tudja-e engesztelni szerelmét.

A kígyóképű hátradőlt trónusán, ujjbegyeit összeérintette. Tény és való, hogy érdekes ajánlattal kereste meg a sors által kijelölt ellensége, de egyszerűen nem tudja visszautasítani. Ha szemei a vad dühön kívül mást is ki tudtak volna fejezni, akkor most az örömtől csillognának. Ez a kölyök felajánlotta neki az életét, cserébe némi segítségért, bár nem érti, miért.

- És miért szeretnéd, hogy én segítsek? Talán Dumbledore nem engedi? - gúnyolódik, és kiélvezi a helyzetet.

Potter összepréselte ajkait, és csöndben maradt. Az eddig is feszült légkör még nagyobb súllyal nehezedett rá, de sehogy sem akaródzott válaszolni. Nem akarta, ez nem tartozik Voldemortra, de ha segítséget vár, akkor bizony ki kell nyitnia a száját.

- Mert sehol sem találok információt, és maga biztosan ismeri a teljes halottélesztést.

- Természetesen. De ahhoz, hogy szerelmed visszahozd, nem elég a tudás és az eltökéltség, kell hozzá a megfelelő varázserő is, ugye tudod?

- Teljesen tisztában vagyok vele, és tudom, hogy képes leszek rá. A szeretet elég erőt ad.

- Ccc... milyen balga vagy, Harry. Hiszen a szeretet sodort hozzám, ha nem tévedek. A szeretet esztelenség.

- Nem igaz - köpte oda konokul, bár az elmúlt pár hét kikezdte ezt a bizonyosságot.

- Figyelj. Csak akkor vagyok hajlandó segíteni, ha elmondod, mi történt. Vagy, ha gondolod, meg is nézhetem. - Torz vigyor, a fiút szinte kirázta a hideg. Nem csak a mimikától, hanem annak lehetőségétől, hogy a Nagyúr a fejében turkál, nem kívánt emlékek között. Lehajtotta fejét, és válla is leereszkedett.

- Rendben, hajlandó vagyok mesélni. De csak mesélek, a fejembe nem engedem be. Megegyeztünk?

- Nos, akkor helyezd magad kényelembe, Harry, szerintem hosszú lesz a mondandód. - Azzal Voldemort egy karosszéket varázsolt a fiú mögé, aki elhelyezkedve azt latolgatta, mit hagyhatna ki, és mit nem. Egy pillanatra felötlött benne, hogy az egészet kitálalja, és ez a gondolat meg is fogant. _Talán ő képes lesz megérteni._

**Két hónappal a találkozó előtt...**

- Hé, Potter!

- Mi van, Malfoy? - fordult Harry a láthatóan dühös mardekáros felé.

- Ez! - Draco szavát egy jobbhorog követte, amitől a másik elterült a földön. - Hogy merted lenyúlni a nőmet?!

- Nem nyúltam le, ő jött hozzám vigasztalódni. Meg ha már ott volt, miért ne? Mert te úgyis Zambinivel kefélgetsz félre... - Tápászkodott fel Harry, de kénytelen volt lent maradni, mert utóbbi kijelentésére a szöszi még egy alaposat rúgott az oldalába. - Nyughass már, Malfoy, nem vagyok én Mrs. Norris, amit csak úgy oldalba lehet kapni. Meg a saját hülyeségedért miért engem basztatsz?

- Attól még nem volt jogod megdugni - tajtékzott a mardekáros, és közben igyekezett elnyomni egy igen aprócska hangot, mely azt súgta: _azért van igazság abban, amit mond..._

- Ez nem jog kérdése, szöszi - Potter igyekezett felkelni -, hanem lehetőség. Meg ő is akarta, nem erőszakoltam meg. - Pillanatnyi szünet után még hozzátette: - Megnyugodhatsz, nem tartok rá igényt hosszútávra.

- Még szép! - húzta fel sértődötten orrát a másik.

- De jó, hogy engem tárgyaltok a Nagyterem előtt, mintha valami tulajdon lennék! - bukkant fel a szóban forgó lány. - Kösz, Draco. Végeztem veled. - Azzal Pansy Parkinson egy jobbegyenessel kirúgottnak tekintette a szöszit, és elviharzott a pince irányába.

- Ha utána mész, kiröhögteted magad, hogy milyen papucs vagy. De legalább van rá esély, hogy visszakapd - vigyorgott Harry.

- Kussolj be, Potter, a te hibád! - Draco kimért léptekkel és arisztokratikus testtartásával a pince felé sétált, mintha csak egyszerűen arrafelé lenne dolga.

Harry nagyot nevetve indult el az ellentétes irányba, nagyon jól szórakozott. A klubhelyiségbe felérve elismerte, hogy ismételten sikerült keresztbe tennie a szőkének, bár ez valahol kellemetlenül érintette. Két helyen is, az egyik a saját lelkiismerete, a másik Hermione volt.

- Harry, már megint mi a fenét műveltél? - kiáltott rá a lány, csípőre tett kézzel.

_Félelmetesen hasonlít Mrs. Weasleyre, nem kéne többet a közelébe mennie._ Potter nagyot nyelt, mert tudta, hogy ezt nem ússza meg fejmosás nélkül. Pedig eddig annyira jól érezte magát. Talán nem kellett volna Ginnyt anno ejtenie, mert akkor a híres trió még mindig együtt lenne, és akkor Hermione most Ront szapulná állandóan, nem őt.

- Jaj, Hermione, ne kapd fel a vizet...

- De igenis, hogy felkapom, Harry, mert nem hiszem el, hogy nem bírsz a farkaddal!

- Hűtsd már le magad, nem csak én akartam.

- Harry, akkor sem szép dolog más barátnőjét megdugni.

- Jó gyorsan terjednek a pletykák Roxfortban, ez már tényleg rekordsebesség.

- Nem onnan tudom, hanem innen. - Hermione felmutatott egy vörös csipkemelltartót.

- És miből gondolod, hogy az övé?

- Van rajta monogram, és nincs sok kétségem, hogy a P.P. mit jelent.

- Ööö... talán Perselus Piton? - Harry próbálta poénnal elütni, de Hermione még vörösebb arcát látva rájött, hogy ideje lenne eliszkolni. A lány orrvérzés-átka sokkal hatásosabb, mint Ginny Weasley denevér-rontása.

- Harry James Potter... - kezdett bele vészjóslón a lány, de a mondatot nem fejezhette be, mert a fiú kirontott a helyiségből, és leloholt a lépcsőn.

_Nos, egy fejmosás sikeresen megúszva, de akkor is, miért érzem magam kicsit rosszul attól, amit Dr... Malfoyjal tettem?_ Morfondírozott Harry, de nem jutott előrébb, mert egy magas mardekáros megállította.

- Üdv, Potter, nincs kedved egy kicsit szórakozni?

- Milyen értelemben, Zambini? - A griffendéles körbepillantott, és örömmel konstatálta, hogy a folyosó üres.

- Ilyen értelemben... - Azzal végigsimított Harry mellkasán.

- Malfoy nem lesz féltékeny? - duruzsolta.

- Amiről nem tud, az nem fáj - suttogta Harry fülébe, és kézen fogva vezette.

- Várj, van egy jobb ötletem - vette át az irányítást, és egy másik irányba indult el, a Szükség Szobája felé.

Harry háromszor oda-vissza elsétált az üres fal előtt, Zambini már hülyének nézte, de a végén megjelent egy ajtó. Mikor mindketten beléptek, egy pillanatra megcsodálták a berendezést, gyönyörű keleti stílus, a török szultánnak sem lehetett szebb hálószobája. Aztán már csak az ágyra koncentráltak, és egymás levetkőztetésére.

Harry elégedetten nyújtózkodott egyet, majd felült.

- Zambini, ugye tudod, hogy pár percen belül takarodó? Úgyhogy emeld meg a feszes hátsód, és irány a hálókörlet! - Potter kapkodva húzta fel a nadrágot, ugrált egy kicsit, majd elesett. A mardekáros jót nevetett.

- Ejnye, Potter, ennyire nem kell sietni, tudtommal ma Piton van járőrben...

- Pont azért igyekezz! Mert ugyan téged békén hagy, de engem folyton basztat. Szóval, öltözz, vagy darabokra átkozlak. Illetve mégsem, mert nincs rá idő - hagyta annyiban, és az ingét kezdte keresgélni. Ott volt, ahol a talárja is, nagyjából félúton az ajtó és az ágy között.

Már csak a cipő, illetve a zokni, de az ráér később is. Már nyitotta az ajtót, hogy a klubhelyiségig loholjon, de beleütközött valamibe. Pontosabban, valakibe, aki szintén hanyatt vágódott.

- Malfoy?! - pislogott Harry meglepetten.

- H... Potter?! - reagált hasonlóképpen Draco.

- Dracica, leszállnál rólam? - nyafogott egy feketehajú mardekáros csaj. Pansy valószínűleg nem bocsátott meg neki, és Zambini helyett ezt a lányt találta búfelejtőnek.

- Dracica? - hűlt el Harry, hogy aztán éktelen röhögésben törjön ki.

- Potter, olyan közönséges vagy - húzta fel orrát a szőke, majd tényleg leszállt a lányról. Ekkor látta meg a meztelen Zambinit, amint az ágyban nyújtózkodik. - Blaise?! - képedt el egy pillanat alatt.

- Nyugi, Draco, nem vagyok a nőd, úgyhogy ne akadj ki. - A mardekáros nagyon lazára vette a dolgokat.

- Nem, nem nyugszom le.

- Malfoy - Harry az ajtófélfának dőlt, onnan élvezte az előadást, ahogy a szőke bemegy a szobába. - Nem tudom, mit vagy úgy oda, hiszen Zambinivel csaltad Parkinsont, szóval, tényleg ne akadj ki. - Kicsit megmozgatta a vállát, viszketett a háta. - Na jó, én megyek, mert ha a házvezetőtök elkap, nekem annyi. További jó mulatást! - nevetett, és integetve elszaladt a klubhelyisége felé.

Draco egy pillanatig álmodozva meredt a griffendéles felé, majd észbe kapva, hogy éppen mekkora ökörséget tesz, háztársai felé fordult.

- Dracica, akkor most mi lesz? - nyafogott ismét a lány.

- Az, hogy te most lekopsz, nincs hozzád hangulatom - mordult rá Malfoy.

- De...

- Semmi de. Szépen fogod a kis hátsód, és eltakarodsz innen.

- Nem vagy valami nagy úriember - húzta a száját a csaj, majd vállát megvonva elsétált a pince irányába.

- Igaza van - nyújtózott egyet Zambini. Még mindig az ágyban ült. - Nem jössz? - csapkodta meg maga mellett az ágyneműt.

- Potter után? Te teljesen hülye vagy, Blaise - sértődött meg a szőke.

Harry a klubhelyiségben elégedetten gondolt vissza a délutánra, miközben az egyik fotelben olvasgatott. Malfoyt porig alázta, kétszer is, egyszer a Nagyterem előtt, és egyszer a Szükség Szobájánál. Kicsit meglepődött, hogy a szöszi honnan tud a szobáról, aztán visszagondolt az ötödév közepére. Akkor volt az is, hogy Cho Changot elengedte, de még zöldfülűnek számított, fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan lehet egy lányt megtartani. Nem elég megszerezni, a későbbiekre is gondolni kell. A hatodév, mondjuk úgy, gyakorlással telt, és év végére felvehette a versenyt Malfoyjal is. Most, a hetedév első harmadára teljesen egyenrangúként kezelik egymást, és állandóan azon vannak, hogyan tegyenek keresztbe a másiknak. Harry mosolyogva gondolt vissza arra az időre, amikor még ő volt a jókisfiú, aki a sarokban meghúzódik. Nem hiányzott neki az az idő, mert az unalmas volt.

Nagyot nyújtózott, és felsétált a hálószobák felé, majd levetette magát az ágyra. Fél perc múlva fölkelt, hogy a fürdéshez szükséges kellékeit összeszedje, esze ágában sem volt túl sokáig magán hagyni Zambini szagát. Vállára vetette a zacskót, amiben a holmik voltak, és elslisszolt a prefektusi fürdő irányába. A jelszót még év elején "szedte ki" az egyik hollóhátas prefektusból. Somolyogva gondolt vissza arra az esetre. Még a tanítási idő első két napján meg kellett győznie a lányt, hogy árulja el neki a jelszót, nem akart a közösben zuhanyozni, és a későbbi időkre is gondolt. Kisé borzongva idézte fel az együtt töltött órákat, mert a hollóhátas, jobb szó híján, perverz volt. A lány palettáján minden szerepelt, amit Harry csak el tudott képzelni, még az is, amiről sosem gondolta volna, hogy lehet, többek között párszaszóul suttogni valakinek a fülébe, és ez bárkinek is jó.

Az ajtóhoz érve kimondta a jelszót, és alaposabb körülnézés nélkül a padra tette a holmijait, vetkőzni kezdett, és mikor már csak a boxer volt rajta, a csapokhoz ment vizet engedni. Bosszankodva tapasztalta, hogy valaki már engedett, és ekkor esett le neki: más is van itt. Tekintetével egy kiguvadt szemű Draco Malfoyt látott, amint a medence legtávolabbi végében mered rá.

- Malfoy, mit keresel itt?

- Nekem ezt több jogom van kérdezni, Potter. Én prefektus vagyok, tehát nálam nem kérdés. De te... - csóválta meg fejét a szőke. Alaposan szemügyre vette a fiút, mikor az levetkőzött. Kviddicstől szálkás izomzatú test, néhány heggel tarkított fehér bőr, kellemes mennyiségű anyajeggyel meghintve.

Harry megállt a medence szélén, és amennyit bírt alaposan megnézett a mardekárosból. Ez gyakorlatilag csak a mellkastól fölfelé volt lehetséges, a többit hab takarta. A griffendéles figyelmen kívül hagyta a másik kérdését, és utolsó ruhadarabjától megszabadulva bemászott a vízbe.

- Mi-mit csinálsz, Potter? - rökönyödött meg egy pillanatra.

- Semmit. Fürdök. - Majd mintegy mellékesen, hozzátette - Azt ne mondd, hogy szégyenlős vagy. Kicsit nehezen hinném el, hogy a Mardekár legnagyobb kígyója fülig pirul, mint egy szende szűz, ha meztelen férfit lát.

- Potter, hol állsz te a férfitől... - hatásszünetet tartott. - Megmondom neked: sehol.

- Bagoly mondja verébnek... - felelte rezignáltan Harry.

- He? - Draco nem értette.

- Mugli szólás. Teljes hosszában így hangzik: bagoly mondja verébnek, hogy nagyfejű. Ugye, nem kell magyaráznom?

- Nem vagyok hülye, _egyesekkel_ ellentétben - vetett jelentőségteljes pillantást a másikra, majd a plafont kezdte bámulni.

Harry vágott egy fintort, de annyiban hagyta. Néhányszor teljesen elmerült, Dracóra a frászt hozva, hogy az mit csinálhat, de szinte azonnal mindig feljött. A szöszinek eszébe ötlött valami. Ideje visszavágni Potternek. Körülbelül tíz perc után a mardekáros elindult a medence másik vége felé, és Harry mellett kiszállt. Kissé féltette a bőrét, hogy majd napokig fog látszódni a zúzódás, ha a másik nem kapja el, de úgy volt vele, ideje kockáztatni. Rossz irányba fordította a bokáját, és igyekezett nem megtartani az egyensúlyát. Halkan kiáltott, csak annyira, amennyire illik tőle. Ahogy számította is, a griffendéles azonnal utána kapott, és fogóreflexeinek hála, időben elérte a zuhanó testet. Ennek következtében ő is megcsúszott, és a lendülettöbblet elérte, hogy mindketten a medencébe essenek. Teljesen elmerültek, majd zihálva buktak a felszínre. Harry észre sem vette, hogy még mindig félig átkarolta Dracót. Olyan közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy a szöszi combjával érezte a másik lebegő férfiasságát. _Ennek mered?!_ Pislogott lefele megkövülten, de a hab mindent eltakart, csak azt nem, hogy a halvány arcbőrön pír jelenik meg. Malfoy, hogy a griffendéles rá ne jöjjön, hogy belepirult a helyzetbe, egyik karjával hirtelen elkapta Potter tarkóját, és megcsókolta. Követelőzve kért bebocsátást, és számára meglepő módon kapott is. _Eddig jó._ Gondolta Draco, és nem is sejtette, hogy Harry is ilyesmin töri a koponyáját. Kezeikkel ösztönösen indultak felfedezni a másik testét, igyekezve bejárni minden lehetséges és izgató pontot.

Valamivel több, mint fél óra után kimerülten ejtőztek a medencében.

- Szerintem ezt sűrűbben is megejthetnénk.

- Hmm... Nem is hangzik rosszul. - Harry nyújtózkodott, majd kimászott a medencéből. Törülközőjéért ment. Még hallotta, hogy Draco is kiszáll a vízből, és néhány pillanat múlva két kar ölelte át. A szőke belecsókolt a griffendéles tarkójába.

- Oké, mikor repetázunk? - dorombolta.

- Majd holnap. Ma már fáradt vagyok. - Egy pillanatra átfutott benne, hogy hozzátegye, hogy Zambini is eléggé lefárasztotta, de inkább elnapolta. _Ha már végre megvan, el ne ereszd!_ Szólt rá egy kis hang.

A Roxfort már másnap délután teljesen tisztában volt vele: az iskola két legsármosabb fiúja egymáséi lett. Hogyan terjedtek ilyen gyorsan a hírek? Ki tudja? De leginkább: kit érdekel? A lényeg: a diákok egyik fele örült, a másik viszont szívből sajnálta az esetet. Természetesen lehet tippelni, de fölösleges.


	2. Chapter 2

Leesett az első hó is, a nagy eseményt mindenki megünnepelte valamilyen formában: voltak, akik a hideg ellenére az udvaron bes

Leesett az első hó is, a nagy eseményt mindenki megünnepelte valamilyen formában: voltak, akik a hideg ellenére az udvaron beszélgettek, mások hógolyóztak. Harryék viszont egy alapos "fürdetés" után a Szükség Szobájában melengették a másik testét. Szorosan egymáshoz bújtak, és halkan beszélgettek. Szinte már lányosan kuncogva tárgyalták ki korábbi kalandjaikat, mikor fél kilencet ütött az óra.

- Megint kimaradt a vacsora.

- Nem baj, én jóllaktam - somolygott a szöszi, és mint egy macska, elégedetten nyalta meg szája szegletét.

- Én viszont nem, úgyhogy mi lenne, ha lakmároznék? Mondjuk, belőled? - Harry széles vigyort eresztett meg, és Draco nyaka fölé hajolt. Fogaival finoman beleharapott az érzékeny bőrbe. A mardekáros felnyögött a kellemes érintéstől, és átölelte partnerét. Potter kibújt az ölelésből, és felült. A szürke szemek csalódottan villantak, és Draco ajkait durcásan lebiggyesztette.

- Ezért még számolunk!

- Arra kíváncsi leszek - kacagott fel szívből Harry. A mardekáros ezt az alkalmat választotta, és lendületből ledöntötte a fekete hajú fiút, majd a mellkasára ült lovagló ülésben, egyik kezével erősen tartotta a másik állkapcsát, tekintetét mélyen a smaragdzöld szembe fúrta. Lehajolt, és megcsókolta, végül elengedte. Hátrébb csúszott, hogy a másik felülhessen.

- Ezt sűrűbben is csinálhatnánk, nem gondolod? - nevetett fel Harry.

- Igen, de most már tényleg menni kéne, nem? Ha Perselus elkap, lesz nemulass - kuncogott Draco.

- Ja, de csak nekem. Te a keresztfia vagy, én meg csak egy griffendéles, akinek úgy tesz be, ahogyan akar.

- Ugyan, annyira nem rossz ember. Néha beszélgetünk, és te is szóba szoktál kerülni. Igaz, általában azzal jön, hogy jobbat is választhattam volna, miért pont Potter? Persze, választ nem vár, és másra tereli a szót. - A szöszi megvonta a vállát. - Igazán nem tudom, mi baja veled.

- Hosszú, majd egyszer elmesélem. De most már menjünk. - Harry öltözni kezdett, majd elővette a Tekergők Térképét. Elégedetten szemlélte, hogy a Mardekár házvezető tanára teljesen másfele portyázik.

Kiléptek a Szükség Szobájából, és egy utolsó csókot loptak egymástól, és ki-ki ment a maga útjára.

Harry felért a Griffendél-toronyba, és a klubhelyiségbe nézve észrevette kedvenc barátnőjét. Sosem akarta magának, ami érthető is volt. Egy hosszú barátságot tett volna tönkre. Odalépett mellé, de az fel sem pillantott, eléggé lekötötték a betűk.

- Hermione, már megint mit olvasol?

- Könyvet. - jött a rezignáltnak tűnő válasz, de a lány egyszerűen csak belemerült az olvasásba. Harry nem hagyta annyiban, és lehuppant a lány mellé a kanapéra.

- Azt látom, de miről szól?

- Shinju.

- Micsu? - nézett meglepetten. A kötet elég érdekes lehet, ha Hermionéból csak egyszavas válaszokat lehet kihúzni...

- Mondom, Shin-ju. Kettős szerelmi öngyilkosság. Japán egyik furcsasága, mondjuk úgy.

- És miért olyan érdekes? Két szerelmes egymás kardjába dől... Semmi művészi nincs benne.

- Pedig van. Például ez: Chikamatsu Monzaemon írta, a címe: Sonezaki Shinjuu. Szerelmes öngyilkosok Sonezakiban. Az egyik legismertebb japán dráma a nyugatiak körében. Nagyon szép. Ezt hallgasd:

_M__ondjunk búcsút a földnek..._

_Ó, éjszaka s te, kedvesem, bocsáss meg!_

_Midőn a halál ösvényére léptünk: _

_dér lett belőlünk, mely a temetőkert_

_útját lepi - s elolvad, hogyha rálépsz... _

_Ó, súlyos álom! A világ az élet: _

_súlyos, szomorú álom!_

- Ja, nem rossz. - Harry felkelt az ülőalkalmatosságról, hogy alvóalkalmatosság után nézzen. - Megyek, lefekszem. Jó éjt, Hermione!

- Neked is, Harry.

**Egy hónappal a találkozó előtt...**

- Draco Malfoy!

- Igen, Harry?

- Ez kinek az illata? Nagyon ismerős... - mondta vészjóslón a griffendéles.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. Talán a parfümömet érzed, de ez nem új.

- Ez nem a te illatod. Tudom már... Pansy Parkinsoné...

- Ja, az - nevetett idegesen a szőke - Csak összefutottunk, beszélgettünk, aztán váltottunk három puszit...

- A farkadon? - kérdezte cinikusan. - Mivel a parfüm jelentős része onnan illatozik.

- Én elnéztem neked Blaise-t - próbált visszatámadni a mardekáros.

Harry kipattant az ágyból, szeme szikrázott a dühtől.

- De az még az előtt volt, hogy összejöttünk volna! Teljesen más! - már ordított.

- Attól még nem kéne magad felhúznod, csak orális szex volt.

- Csak?! - hisztériázott Potter. - Csak orális szex?! Az mi, ha nem megcsalás? Talán én nem vagyok neked elég jó?

- Harry... Drága Harry... - állt Draco négykézláb az ágyon, és kúszott a másik felé. A feketehajú nyelt egyet, és megrökönyödve hátralépett. Nem látta még ilyennek, és ez kiverte nála a biztosítékot...

Harry nem sokkal később arra eszmélt, hogy egy ezüst tőrt szorongat. A fegyver másik végét nem láthatta, mert csupa vér volt, és egy hófehér mellkasból állt ki. A fiú följebb nézett, és a tőrt elengedve hátrébb kúszott, ezzel leesve az ágyról. Kitágult szemekkel nézett Dracóra, aki az ágyról félig lelógva, tátott szájjal és csodálkozó arckifejezéssel, holtan bámult Potterre.

_**Nem emlékszik rá, hogy akkor én jártam a fejében? Hízelgő...**_**Voldemort elégedetten vette tudomásul a csel sikerét.**

**Egy nappal kevesebb, mint egy hónap a találkozó előtt...**

Harry bénultan hallgatta végig saját tárgyalását. Nem nagyon akarta elhinni, hogy Draco meghalt, ráadásul az ő kezétől. Lepillantott, és még látni vélte a vért. Ökölbe szorította, és a sírás ellen küzdött_. Hogyan tehettem... Hogyan tudtam ezt tenni? Miért? Hiszen, csak összefeküdt egy alkalomra azzal. Emiatt öltem meg? De miért? Ennyire féltékeny voltam? De féltékeny csak az lehet, aki szeret is, nem? Szerettem? Nem. Szeretem. Merlin szakállára, hogyan lehetséges, hogy erre csak most jövök rá? Miért most, amikor már elvesztettem?_ Észre sem vette, mikor kezdett el könnyezni. Nem hüppögött, egy árva hangot sem adott ki, csak folytak a könnyek. Dumbledore ránézett, egy pillanatra megakadt, de nem tett semmit. Folytatta a beszédet, melyet Harry védelmében kreált, hogy a fiút csak elbocsássák Roxfortból, és ne kerüljön Azkabanba. Még szükség van rá, hogy legyőzze Voldemortot.

Az öreg szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy a fiút többé nem tarthatja közvetlenül szemmel, és most sokkal kisebb az esélye annak, mint bármikor, hogy le tudja győzni a Nagyurat. Így a legtöbb, amit tehet, hogy Harry védelmére kel.

Piton is részt vett a tárgyaláson, mivel érintett volt hivatalból, és személyesen is. Izzó gyűlölettel a szemében nézte Harryt, sosem fog tudni neki megbocsátani. Annyira szeretett volna odamenni, és megszorongatni a kölyök torkát, halálra kínozni. Draco volt az egyetlen, aki valaha is tisztelte, nem csak azért volt vele kedves, mert érdekek fűzték hozzá. De nem bánthatja azt a fattyat, mert annyit nem ér, hogy emiatt Azkabanba kerüljön. Így nem tehetett mást, mint magában milliószor megátkozni.

A tárgyalás olyan eredménnyel zárult, ahogy Dumbledore sejtette: Harryt elbocsátották a Roxfortból, pálcáját eltörték, és minden holmijával egy napon belül el kellett hagynia a birtokot, véglegesen kitiltották, soha többet nem teheti be ide a lábát. Igaz, a fiú sem akart maradni, mert esze ágában sem volt folyton emlékekbe botlani.

Másnap délelőtt, mikor bezárult mögötte a rácsos kapu, egy pillanatra visszanézett, hogy jól emlékezetébe vésse a helyet, ahol legboldogabb és legszomorúbb perceit töltötte. Tekintete találkozott Hermione arcával, aki kényszeredetten mosolygott rá. Segített vinni a csomagokat, mert egyedül és varázslat nélkül nem tudta volna lecipelni az állomásra.

- Szerintem nincs miért mosolyogni, Hermione - jegyezte meg sötéten.

- Biztatásnak szántam, hogy ne add fel. Nem szabad feladni.

- Mit?

- A reményt.

- És mire?

- Az új, és jobb lehetőségekre.

- Túl sok a kocsmafilozófia. Menjünk. - Harry elindult az állomás felé, egy bőrönddel a hóna alatt. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy talán megbánthatta a lányt, ezért lágyítani próbálta a helyzetet. - Köszi a segítséget, és hogy nem fordultál el tőlem.

- Nincs mit. Olyan vagy nekem, mintha az öcsém lennél. Egy nagyon rossz testvér. - elmosolyodott, és pálcájával tovább lebegtette a nagy ládát.

Csendben tették meg az utat Roxmortsba, a vasútállomásig nem is szóltak egymáshoz.

- Vigyázz magadra! - mondta Hermione, miközben föladta a csomagokat Harrynek.

- Te is.

Mikor a vonat elindult, Harry keresett magának egy tetszőleges kupét, nehezen maga után vonszolva a dolgait. Leült az egyik párnázott ülésre, és azon gondolkodott, vajon hogyan tovább? Éljen úgy, mint egy mugli? _Az nem esne nehezemre. Dursleyéknél is úgy éltem. Csak... Draco. Annyira szeretnék tőle bocsánatot kérni. Csak ennyit szeretnék. Utána felőlem bármi történhet, csak hadd kérjek bocsánatot..._ Egész úton ezen kattogott a tudata, míg végül leszállt a King's Crosson.

Szerzett egy taxit, és a Grimmauld térre vitette magát. Nehezen felcipelte a csomagjait, és egy pillanatra felnézett a szürke égre. Valami hideg ért az orrához, majd az arca többi részéhez. Havazott. Egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutott egy emlék Dracóról: "Roxfortban mindig hamarabb esik le az első hó, ezért ilyenkor a szünetekben minden diák a parkban játszik, tanul vagy beszélget. Idén Dracóval együtt mentek ki, kézen fogva, és együtt csodálták a friss leplet. A szőke nem tétlenkedett, szinte azonnal belevágta a másikat a hóba, és a vége az egésznek az lett, hogy mindketten csuromvizesen mentek be a Szükség Szobájába, és..."

Harry összegörnyedt a rázúduló érzelmektől. Pár perc múlva zihálva fölkelt, és bevonszolta a csomagjait. _Muszáj valamit innom... Muszáj felejtenem..._ Az egész földszintet átkutatta, és végül az egyik szekrényben talált egy üveg régi Lángnyelv whiskyt. Bevetette magát az egyik fotelbe, és egész este az alkoholt szopogatta, ízlelte, vajon mennyitől lesz képes bódulatba esni, hogy ne lássa... Az üveg feléig sem jutott, mikor elaludt.

**Három héttel a találkozó előtt...**

Már megismerték a közeli kisboltban, így kérés nélkül adták ki neki reggelente a szokásosat: egynegyed kenyér, néhány deka szalámi, fél liter whisky. Utóbbira nagyon hamar rákapott, mivel minél gyorsabban megissza, annál kevésbé szenved az érzéseitől. Nem akarta a fájdalmat és a bűntudatot, egyszerűen csak létezni... _De nem lehet, attól sajnos nem dőlt össze a világ, hogy megöltem... Csak a sajátom. Vajon hogyan láthatnám újra Dracót, hogy bocsánatot kérhessek tőle? Hogyan..._ Az utolsó szó ugyanolyan ritmussal visszhangzott fejében, mint ahogy a szatyor tartalma ütődött lábához. Hazaérve zsebében kotorászott a kulcs után, és az aprók megzörrentek a zsebében. _Ideje elmenni a Gringotsba egy kis pénzért. Délután elsétálok._ Határozta el, legalább addig is csinál valamit, nemcsak a négy falat bámulja két korty között.

Miután lepakolt, levetette magát a szokásos foteljébe, és megbontotta a mai zsákmányt. Elmerengve majszolgatta a kenyeret, néha harapott a felvágottból, és konyakkal öblítette le. Érezte, ahogyan fejébe száll az alkohol, és apró boldogságszikrák jelentek meg tudata szélén, melyek minden korttyal nagyobbak lettek. Ahogyan nőttek, úgy nőtt a forróság is a fejében, és lassan tűzbe borította elméjét, időszakosan kiégetve a problémák iránti fogékonyságát. Boldogságban fürdött, és észre sem vette, hogy ez csak egy álom. Érezte, ahogy teste Dracóéval egyszerre vonaglik, majd együtt rándultak össze a teljesség eufóriájában. Aztán a szőke még egyszer összerándult, és a rémálom elkezdődött. A hófehér mellkasból egy tőr állt ki, melyet Harry forgatott. A zöld szemekből könny csorgott, rá a vérrel borított bőrre. El akarta engedni a fegyvert, de kezei nem engedelmeskedtek, szinte őrjöngött a vágytól, hogy meg nem történtté tegye.

Zihálva és elgémberedett nyakkal ébredt. _Csak egy álom. Egy nagyon rossz álom._ Felnézett a szemközti órára, és megállapította, hogy csak néhány órát aludt, és ha pénzt akar a bankból, ideje elindulni. Nagyjából rendbe szedte magát, és egy térképen megnézte a Foltozott Üsthöz vezető útvonalat, ugyanis a kandallója nem volt a Hopp-hálózatra kötve. Régi biztonsági intézkedés volt Dumbledore részéről.

Fél óra gyaloglás után kimerülten ült be a kocsmába. Megszámolta a nála lévő aprót, és úgy döntött, egy vajsörre elég, és amíg megissza, kifújja magát. Rég nem tett meg ekkora távolságot, legalábbis eléggé múltba veszőnek tűnt számára Roxfort. Merengett, vajon mit tehetne azért, hogy újra lássa Dracót. Ez vált rögeszméjévé, és minél többet gondolkodott rajta, annál inkább akarta.

Lecsapta a pénzt az asztalra, és távozott, az Abszol út irányába. Türelmetlen volt, és idegeit a szöszmötölő koboldok a bankban csak tovább srófolták. Elég pénzt vett ki, és utána hazafele igyekezett. Már csak egy kis mellékutca volt hátra, mikor fáradtan a falnak dőlt.

- Hé, úgy nézel ki, mint akit a fél világon keresztülüldöztek - szólította meg egy nagyjából vele egykorú srác. Jól ápolt megjelenés, de volt benne valami furcsa Harry számára. Ő is a falnak támaszkodott, de a másikhoz.

- Mi közöd hozzá? - vetette oda.

- Semmi. De van egy sejtésem, hogy nem emberek kergetnek, hanem démonok. - Harry már éppen indult volna, faképnél hagyva a szemtelent, mikor megtorpant a megállapításra. - Aha, szóval démonok. Gondolom, a valóság szörnyű démonai, melyek megkeserítik az életed. Szeretnél tőlük véglegesen elmenekülni? - mosolyodott el magabiztosan.

Harryt gyanakvóvá tette, de érdekelte is az ajánlat.

- Mid van?

- Ó, szóval érdekel. Semmi különleges, ártalmatlan szerek, melyektől a démonok elvesztik a nyomodat egy időre. - Kinyújtotta a kezét, és egy kis, áttetsző tasakot mutatott, benne zöldes-barnás növényvagdalékkal.

- Mennyit kérsz érte?

- Ezt most ingyen adom - közelebb lépett, és Harry tenyerébe tette a zacskót. - Egy kis használati útmutató. Dohánnyal keverdd el, és mint a cigarettát, úgy kell elszívni. Ha kell még, majd itt megtalálsz, nagyjából ilyentájban. Megfelel?

- Persze. És kösz. - Alig bírta kinyögni, annyira meg volt lepődve. - Egyébként, mi a neved?

- Hívj Yuménak. Azt jelenti, álom. Hiszen álom formájában adok azoknak menedéket, akiket a valóság csapdába akar csalni. - Egy újabb magabiztos mosolyt küldött a fiú felé.

- Kösz, Yume.

- Nincs mit. - Sarkon fordult, és eltűnt arra, amerről Harry jött.

A fiú megvonta a vállát, és hazament, kezében a kis csomaggal. Letette az asztalra, és fél órán belül megjárta a kis boltot, ahol vásárolni szokott, és hozott egy csomag dohányt, papírral együtt. Elkeverte, ahogy mondta Yume, és rágyújtott. Várta az álmot, ami nem késett soká. Boldogan dőlt hátra, és elhatározta, hogy hamarosan ismét felkeresi a fiút. _Túl szépek ezek az álmok, csak kár, hogy olyan rövidek..._

**Két héttel a találkozó előtt...**

- Harry... - jött az ismerős hang.

- Draco? - kapta fel kába fejét Potter.

- Harry - suttogta.

- Draco, hol vagy? - nézett körül.

- Itt... - távolodó hang, majd kacagás...

- Draco, várj! - kiáltotta Harry, majd a vélt irány felé kezét kinyújtva felállt. Imbolygott vele a szoba, mint viharos tengeren a hajó. A joint és az alkohol közös mellékhatása.

A fiú látott egy szőke hajkoronát, mely kacagva rohant le a lépcsőn.

- Draco, könyörgöm, várj meg! - Kétségbeesett hangja nem juthatott el az árnyig, mert az nem állt meg. Draco! - A válasz csak egy újabb csilingelő kacaj, mely a bejárati ajtó felé tartott. Harry, ahogy volt, egy szál nadrágban vetette ki magát az ajtón, ki a hóesésbe. A hideg részben észhez térítette, és felismerte: a drog játszik vele. Lélektől bénultan terült el a friss hóban.

Furcsa, szúrós szagra ébredt. Fel akart ülni, de letett tervéről, amint a hányinger és a fejfájás egyszerre érte el. Pupilláiba vakító fehérség villant, amint kinyitotta a szemét. A két érzés hirtelen felerősödött, és Harry kénytelen volt oldalra fordulni, hogy kiadhassa gyomrának kevés és nagyon híg tartalmát. Az elmúlt pár napban nem sokat evett, csak vedelt, de azt rendesen, mellette meg szívta a füvet.

Miután könnyített magán, az émelygés kissé alábbhagyott, így már körülnézhetett. Egy fehér kórteremben feküdt, de ez kicsit sem hasonlított a Szent Mungóban látottakhoz. Óvatosan felkönyökölt, felvette az éjjeliszekrényen lévő szemüvegét, így már azt is látta, hogy vele együtt nyolcan vannak a szobában, hasonlóan leromlott állapotban. Látott két punkot, három hajléktalant, és két középkorú, jól táplált férfit.

_Hol a pokolban vagyok? Valaki megmondhatná..._ Morfondírozott. Aztán, mintha olvastak volna a gondolataiban, bejött egy mosolygó nővér.

- Végre felébredt. Már attól tartottunk, hogy Csipkerózsikát fog játszani továbbra is, Mr... Potter - ért oda a nő Harry ágyához, és vetett egy pillantást a lázlapjára. - Hogy érzi magát?

- Szarul. - Kedve lett volna a csaj képéről letörölni a vigyort egy Crucióval. - Széthasad a fejem, és émelygek. - Kis szünet. - Megmondaná, hol a csudában vagyok?

- A St. Blaise kórház szenvedélybetegek számára fenntartott szárnyában, a Detoxikáló osztályon.

- Aha. És hogy kerülök ide?

- Tegnap este hozták be, ájultan és félig megfagyva, majdnem meztelenül. El tudná mesélni, mi történt?

- Hát... - kezdte Harry felidézni az emlékeket, de ismét elfogta a hányinger. Oldalra hajolt, hogy kiadja csekély gyomortartalmának maradékát, de az első adag után már csak szárazon öklendezett.

- Inkább hagyjuk - mondta a nővér, és közelebb lépett Harry ágyának fejéhez. - Ha nem baj, ezt kivinném. - A fiúnak csak most tűnt fel az odakészített lavór. _Úgy látszik, ez itt a mindennapos._

Visszadőlt párnájára, és viszonylag kitisztult fejjel gondolt vissza az elmúlt pár hétre. A tárgyalás... Dumbledore... _Hogy én mekkora egy marha vagyok!_ Csapta magát gondolatban fejbe. Felnevetett, és addig hagyta a hangot folyni, amíg bele nem szédült, nem törődve a többiek méltatlankodásával.

Másfél hét után kiengedték, mivel szervezete teljesen kitisztult, hála a modern mugli tudomány csodabogyóinak. A pszichológus is gyógyultnak nyilvánította, de meghagyta a fiúnak, hogy ha valamivel nem bír megbirkózni, akkor keressen szakszerű segítséget, és adott egy névjegykártyát. Harry ugyan eltette, de abban a pillanatban el is feledkezett róla. Egy cél vezérelte: megtalálni Voldemortot, hogy a segítségét kérje...


	3. Chapter 3

**A találkozó...**

- Szóval, ennyi?

- Hogy képes egy „ennyivel" elintézni a történteket? Igenis, hogy nagyon komoly problémák voltak.

- Harry, ugye még beszélsz párszaszóul? – kérdezte váratlanul a Nagyúr.

- Igen, de ez hogy jön ide?

Voldemort előre hajolt trónusán, mintha bizalmaskodna, és a kígyósziszegés betöltötte a termet.

- _Az iskolai zárolt részleg leghátsó fala az ajtó, mely dicső ősöm, Mardekár Malazár magánkönyvtárát rejti. Csak párszaszóul jutsz be, úgy, mint a Titkok Kamrájába. A könyvtár nem nagyobb, mint ez a terem, de így is rengeteg tudás van felhalmozva, mely ősömet érdekelte. Ott a harmadik sor a halottakkal foglalkozik, a polcok egyikén megtalálod ezt a könyvet: Kígyóvedlés. Benne mindent megtalálsz._ Aztán ne felejts el visszajönni, Harry – nevetett fel a végén.

- És ha nem jövök vissza? –kérdezte óvatosan.

- Add becsületszavad, hogy visszajössz. A griffendélesek híresen szavatartóak. – Ajaktalan szája vérfagyasztó mosollyá görbült. – Harry, tudom, hogyan talállak meg, ha igazán akarom. Eddig csak játszadoztam veled, kíváncsi voltam, meddig bírod. És, hogy lásd, mennyire jóindulatú vagyok, és kegyes úr, megengedem, hogy elvidd a pálcámat, mert ha jól tudom, a tiédet eltörték, amikor elbocsátottak Roxfortból. De vissza kell hoznod. Ígérd meg! - Szinte már negédes...

- Megígérem... - suttogta Harry, és elvette a pálcát a felé nyújtott kézből. Végre, megkapta a lehetőséget a megbocsátásra...

**Két nappal a találkozó után...**

_Nem gondoltam, hogy valaha is visszatérek ide..._ Fanyar mosoly suhant át arcán, bár a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny azt is eltakarta. Kilépett a Púpos Banya szobra mögül, és elővette a térképet. Széthajtotta, és a címkézett pöttyöket figyelte. _A környéken sehol senki, és a könyvtár is üres. Nagyszerű._ Összehajtotta a pergament, és halk léptekkel sietett. Mióta eljött Voldemorttól, egyáltalán nem aludt, alig bírta kivárni, hogy a kezében tarthassa a könyvet, ezért mindent előkészített a behatoláshoz. Egy pillanatra összeszűkült előtte a világ, de megrázta a fejét. _Ne most! Hadd ne most kelljen bevennem!_ Fohászkodott, bár már ő sem tudta, hogy kihez.

Óráknak tűnő percek után végre elért a könyvtár bejáratához. Fáradtan dőlt az ajtónak, és az nyikorogva nyílt ki. _Francba!_ Káromkodott magában. Mozdulatlanná dermedt, és fülelt. Úgy tűnik, tényleg szerencséje van. Tekintete megint elhomályosult, és egy közeli asztalnak dőlt. Belekotort táskájába, és elővette a bogyókat. _Pedig sokkal későbbre tartogattam..._ Pufogott, és bevett kettőt. _Amíg nem hat, addig pihenünk._ Elterült a bútoron, és várt. Hallgatta a távoli óra kattogását, és arra fordította a fejét. _Yume szerint körülbelül fél óra, amíg felszívódik, és hatni kezd._ Unaloműzésként a perceket számolta, és várta a pörgést. Az amfetaminok végre eljutottak az agyáig, és érezte, hogy minden kiélesedik körülötte. _Nagyszerű, van két órám._

Fölkelt az asztalról, és sietve haladt a rejtett helyiség bejáratához. A falon nem volt semmi különleges, se egy festmény, se egy jel. Közelebb lépett a kövekhez, és ujjával végigsimított rajta. Maga sem tudta, hogy igazából mit keres, talán valamilyen jelet. Lehunyta szemét, hogy a fölösleges információkat kizárja elméjéből, és végül ujjaival megtalálta, amit keresett. Egy kígyó mintázata, az egyik zugban. Maga elé képzelte a hüllőt, és visszás szavak hagyták el ajkait. _Nyílj ki!_ Parancs volt, nem kérés. A fal engedelmesen arrébb mozdult, feltárva titkait. Belépett, és a mondott polchoz ment. Félhangosan olvasta a könyvek gerincére írt szavakat, észre sem véve, hogy párszaszóul ejti ki őket. A sziszegés betöltötte a termet. Végül megtalálta, amit keresett, és sietve távozott a helyiségből. A fal bezárult mögötte. _Irány a Szükség Szobája! Még ma karjaimban akarom tudni Dracót!_ Felrémlett előtte a szőke arca, amint mosolyog, és ez megerősítette abban a hitben, hogy mindenféleképpen vissza kell hoznia. Annyira izgatott volt, hogy elfeledkezett a köpeny felvételéről, és léptei visszhangzottak.

Harry zajra lett figyelmes. Oda fordulva egy magas árnyat vett észre. Gondolkodás nélkül varázsolt.

- Stupor! – hangja nem volt több, mint a szellő rezegtette levél, de egy piros csóva indult a megfelelő irányba. A varázslat szertefoszlott egy másikon.

- Nocsak, Potter, nem is gondoltam volna, hogy itt találkozunk. Mondd csak, miért jöttél? Hogy megölj még valakit? – Perselus Piton fájdalmas hangja gyilkos pengeként hasított Harry elméjébe. – Inkább megnézem, min töröd a koponyád. Legilimens! – lendítette pálcáját.

Harry elejtette a kezében tartott könyvet, ami hangos csattanással ért földet. _Nem engedem, hogy belenézz! Nem lehet! Te mocsok..._

- Ejnye Potter, ennyire nem kéne kitárulkoznod, különben sosem tanulsz meg a Nagyúr ellen harcolni, és nagyon egyszerűen padlóra küld. Szóval, igazak a pletykák, hogy az elvonóról jössz? Igazán érdekes... És most sem vagy tiszta.

- Imperio!

- Potter, ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen átkot szórhass, józan fejre lenne szükséged – hárított Piton egy mozdulattal.

A férfi szavai mérgezett tőrként hasítottak a fiú drogtól felajzott elméjébe, és ez felkorbácsolta gyűlöletét a bájitalmester iránt.

- Adava Kedavra! – suttogta a pillanatnyi csöndbe. Nem kellett hangosan mondania, a lelkéből jövő harag felerősítette a varázslatot, és a zöld villanás mellkason találta Perselust. A test a falnak dőlt, majd lecsúszott a padlóra, a pálca hangos zörgéssel esett ki kezéből. Harry elégedetten szemlélte az eredményt, ez már régen kijárt a zsíroshajú denevérnek. Felkapta az elejtett könyvet, és bebújva a köpeny alá, folytatta útját a Szoba felé.

Mikor odaért, habozott. Kinyitotta a könyvet, és rájött, hogy ma semmiféleképpen sem tudja megidézni Dracót, mert ez a könyv túl bonyolult. Már az írás sem volt olvasható, olyan volt, mintha kígyók tekeregtek volna betűk helyett. Becsapta a könyvet, és a Púpos Banya szobrához ment, hogy kijutva a birtokról, a Grimmauld térre hoppanálhasson. Sietve haladt végig az alagúton, majd kiérve Roxmortsba, egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt.

Harry otthon addig tanulmányozta a könyvet, amíg a bogyók hatása el nem múlt, és ráborult a konyhaasztalra. Néhány óra múlva arra ébredt, hogy teljesen elgémberedett a nyaka, és fáj a dereka. Émelygés lett úrrá rajta, és félrefordult, hogy a padlóra ürítse gyomrának tartalmát, ne a vérrel szerzett kincsre. _Vérrel szerzett? Hát persze, hiszen megöltem Pitont. De megérdemelte, ezt nem szabad elfelejtenem. Több, mint hat évig gyötört, igazán megtehette értem, hogy megdöglik._ Szárazon nevetett fel, ami köhögésbe fulladt. _Víz. Pia sajnos nincs, nem számítottam rá. _ Felkelt, és imbolyogva tett néhány lépést. A szíve úgy vert, mintha ki akarna ugorni, és nehezen lélegzett. A pulthoz lépett, és megtámaszkodott. _Yume mondta, hogy mellékhatások is lesznek, de azt nem, hogy ilyenek. Rohadjon meg, nála sem veszek többet anyagot, keresek másik dílert._ Fortyogott, majd az egyik, kissé megviselt pohárhoz nyúlt. Felemelte, hogy vizet töltsön magának, de kiesett a kezéből, egyenesen a földre, és ripityára tört. Nem törődött vele, hanem kezét rácsapta a mosogató fölött elhelyezkedő falikútra, és a súlytól elcsavarodott a szabályzó. A hideg víz szinte őrjöngve zúdult ki a csapból, Harry fülét bántotta, de a szomjúsága jobban érdekelte. Kissé koordinálatlanul feküdt a vízsugár alá, és a folyadék az orrába zúdult. Prüszkölve kapta vissza a fejét, majd ismét nekiveselkedett, ezúttal igyekezve, hogy csak a szájába jusson víz.

Kielégítve szomjúságát, a könyv felé fordult, majd azt a hóna alá csapva a hálószobája felé vette az irányt. Amint elérte az ágyát, ruhástól dőlt bele, és abban a pillanatban elaludt.

Sötét volt, mire felébredt, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mennyit aludhatott. _Nem érdekes. Az időnek már nincs jelentősége._ Kissé kóválygósan ült fel, majd imbolyogva a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt. Fél órával később valamivel összeszedettebben lépett ki, és tekintete a könyvre esett. _Ideje megfejteni._ Kezébe vette, és fölkapcsolva az olvasólámpát, kinyitotta. A betűk még mindig kígyószerűek voltak, tehát nem az anyag játszott vele. _Akkor mi a könyv nyitja? Mi lenne, ha... __Rendeződj!_ Parancsolta a könyvnek, és a kígyók mozdulatlanná dermedtek, majd őrült tekergőzésbe kezdtek, végül latin betűk alakját vették fel. Megkönnyebbülten hátradőlt, felnevetett, és olvasni kezdte a könyvet.

**Öt nappal a találkozó után...**

Harry ismét a Szükség Szobája előtt ácsorgott. Az ajtó már egy ideje megjelent, de nem tudta magát rávenni, hogy be is menjen. Tenyere izzadt, szinte már kicsúszott belőle a vaskos kötet, melyben a megfelelő részeket már betéve tudta, de biztos, ami biztos alapon elhozta. Nagy levegőt vett, és lenyomva a kilincset, belépett. A helyiség nem volt túl nagy, mindössze annyi hely volt benne, hogy egy idézőkört lehessen rajzolni, valamint egy kis asztal nyomorgott a maradék helyen, rajta a szükséges hozzávalók egy részével. A többit ő hozta magával. Egy pillanatra átvillant tudatában, hogy már majdnem két hete nem ivott, és ez örömmel töltötte el. _Amint Draco visszajön, leteszem mindkettőt. A drogot és a piát is, Voldemortot meg valahogyan elintézem._ A könyvet letette, majd kinyitva a megfelelő oldalnál, vetett az ott található ábrára egy pillantást. A legapróbb részleteket is felidézte, majd kezébe vette az ezüstbe foglalt krétát. Párszaszóul suttogta a megfelelő szavakat, és az íróeszköz kecses táncot lejtve a padlón felrajzolta a kört, majd visszaszállt parancsolója kezébe.

Kezében a pálcával a körbe lépett, óvatosan, nehogy megsértse a rajzot, és az egyik szélső motívum közepére helyezkedett. Megemelte a varázseszközt, és az asztalra kitett holmikat a helyükre reptette. A könyvet a kezébe parancsolta, hogy utoljára átfussa a lépéseket, majd visszadobta a helyére. Felemelte a bal karját, és szabaddá tette a bőrt, majd a pálca hegyét erősen hozzányomta. Párszaszóul sziszegte az idézés szavait, és egy vedlő kígyó jelent meg a bőrén, ami egyre nagyobbá vált. A hüllő lehullott a körre, és középre tekergőzött, majd ledobta a régi bőrt. Vakító fény villant, és a kígyó helyén egy áttetsző, emberi alak jelent meg. Harry hunyorogva nézett a jelenésre, és nem hagyta abba a kántálást. A lelket már meginvitálta. _De, miért nem jön a többi? Elvileg, testet kéne öltenie, nem pedig csak lebegni. Mi történik?_ Mikor végzett a kántálással, csak döbbenten bámulta a szellemet.

Draco kinyitotta a szemét, és meglepődve nézett körül, majd tekintete megállapodott a fiún.

- Harry?

- Te vagy az, Draco? Nem képzelődöm? Tényleg te vagy?

- Igen, Harry, én vagyok, csak azt nem tudom, hogy te mit keresel itt? - zavarodottan néztek egymásra.

- Megidéztelek.

- Miért?

- Meg tudsz bocsátani? - Pár másodperces csönd állt be. A szellem döbbenten bámult Harryre, és nem akarta elhinni. Hirtelen minden eszébe jutott, és mellkasához kapott, majd a fejét fogta, végül tekintetét ismét a másikra szegezte.

- Persze, megbocsátok. Hiszen én kezdtem az egészet. Hülye voltam, hogy hagytam magam Pansynek, de ő valahogy mindig tudja, hol van az aktuális gyengém. Ugye tudod, hogy szeretlek? – mosolyodott el pajkosan a szöszi.

- Draco, miért nem öltöttél testet? – tette fel a kérdést Potter, mely azóta foglalkoztatta, hogy megidézte Dracót.

- Harry, hiszel az újjászületésben?

- Miért, kéne?

- Igen. Ugyanis ezzel a varázslattal kiszakítottál az új testemből, ezért nem öltöttem fizikai alakot, csak szellemit; és ha nem eresztesz vissza, nem engedsz el, akkor az meghal, veszélybe sodorva egy nő életét. El tudnál engedni? Szeretlek, de te szeretsz annyira, hogy boldog legyek vele, és az új családommal?

Harry elbizonytalanodott. Minden áron vissza akarta kapni szerelmét, de ez megzavarta. Kénytelen volt átértékelni a szeretetről alkotott fogalmát. Elengedni azt, akit szeretek? De ha ő is szeret, akkor miért akar elmenni? Hezitált, egyik fele itt akarta tartani Dracót, a másik megértette.

- Ha elengedlek, látlak még valaha?

- Talán.

- Akkor nem.

- Draco, én... Nem bírnám ki nélküled. Igaz, először csak bocsánatot akartam kérni, de most, hogy újra látlak, nem tudnálak elveszíteni, nem élném túl. – Harry keze ökölbe szorult, ahogy könnyeit próbálta visszaparancsolni, kevés sikerrel. Az előkészületek alatt megszűnt remegése visszatért, és szervezete ismét az alkohol után sóvárgott. Meg egy jointért, hogy megnyugodhasson.

- Harry...

- Ne, ne mondj semmit. Nem engedlek el! Nem lehet... – Térdre rogyott, nem bírta el döntése súlyát.

- Harry, ezt te sem teheted meg. Nem vagy isten, csak egy ember. Igaz, nagyhatalmú, de akkor is csak ember. Harry... – Draco rémülten nézett a fiúra. Érezte, hogy gyengül a kapcsolat, új teste haldoklik. - Harry, muszáj visszaengedned!

- Nem tudom...

- Mert?

- A könyv nem mondta, hogy ilyenkor mi a teendő, de igazából nem is akarom, hogy elmenj. Maradj velem! - kérlelte Dracót. A szőke hátrébb lebegett, majd alakja megremegett. - Maradj velem! - ordította, és ugyanezen a hangerőn folytatta. - Nem mehetsz el! Egyszer már hagytalak kicsúszni a kezeim közül, most nem fogom!

- Harry, a sors ellen nem lehet mit tenni...

- De igen, megváltoztathatjuk! Csak, maradj velem... - hangja elhalkult, és a remegés felerősödött. Fázni kezdett, így átölelte magát, és a földre görnyedt, tekintetét is lefelé irányítva. Nem tudta, mit csináljon, teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Teste a drog után sóvárgott, lelke viszont Draco után.

Nehezen felnézett, és még látta, amint a szőke alakja szertefoszlik.

- Ne! - ordította teli torokból, beleadva szívének minden fájdalmát. Hangosan felzokogott, hosszú idő óta először.

**Hat nappal a találkozó után...**

- Lám, Harry, megtartottad a szavad - mosolyodott el sötéten a Nagyúr.

- Megígértem, nem? - válasza ingerült volt. Voldemorthoz hajította a pálcáját, aki még röptében elkapta a varázseszközt. - Tessék, a nyamvadt pálcája. És most tegye meg azt, amit a legjobban akar! - Durcásan keresztbe fonta a karjait mellkasa előtt, és kihívóan meredt a kígyószerű arcba.

Voldemort, enyhe mosollyal ajaktalan szája szegletében, oldalra biccentette fejét, és megtámasztotta a kezén.

- Megint nem vagy tiszta, kicsi Harry.

- Ne töpszlizzen, mert kitépem azt a mocskos szívét! - fenyegetőzött Potter.

- Ejnye, ennyire meg akarsz halni?

- Van értelme élnem? - replikázott egy kérdéssel. Tényleg mindegy volt neki, hiszen megölte Dracót. Másodszorra is. Ez jobban fájt, mintha saját magával végzett volna. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott Hermione, és az a japán könyv, amit mutatott neki. Shinju. Kettős szerelmi öngyilkosság. Megölte Dracót, és ezzel a saját lelkét is. _Így már tényleg nincs mit vesztenem._ - Hát, hajrá, öljön meg. Ezt akarta úgyis, nem?

- De. - Voldemort a fiúra szegezte a pálcát, aki lehunyta a szemét. - Adava Kedavra! - Halkan suttogott szavak, melyek nagy erővel bírnak.

A zöld csóva egy pillanat alatt elérte Harryt, és hátravágódva elterült a földön. A Nagyúr már kezdett örülni, hogy számára billent a mérleg, de amint felkapta fejét, egy zöld átok indult el a mozdulatlan testből, egyenesen az ő mellkasát találva el. Meglepettségében felnyögött, és holtan zuhant a kőpadlóra.

Harry kinyitotta szemét, és a mozdulatlan testhez kúszott. A rövid sokk eléggé megviselte szervezetét. Felült a holttest mellé, majd lesajnálóan nézett rá.

- Úgy látszik, egy lélekben holtat nem lehet ezzel a varázslattal megölni. Hát, Voldy, erre nagyon ráfaragtál, szar ügy - nevetett fel keserűen, és szinte már szánta az egészet. Nem tartotta lehetetlennek, hogy a varázslat azért fordult vissza, mert a pálca megsajnálta őt, hiszen Olivander is megmondta: a pálca választja a varázslót, és nem fordítva. _Valamint az sem egy elhanyagolható tény, hogy talán ez a büntetésem a Sorstól, mert megpróbáltam átverni..._

Zajt hallott a terem bejárata felől, és odafordította a fejét. Az ajtót próbálták betörni. Végül az egyik szárny megadta magát, és sarkaiból fordult ki. A helyén egy bozontos, barna fej bukkant fel, és Hermione Harryre vetette magát, majd' megfojtva minden aggódásával.

**Epilógus - Fél évvel a találkozó után...**

Harry idegesen járkált a szobájában. Azt várta, Hermione mikor megy aludni, hogy még véletlenül se zavarhassa meg.

- Jó éjt, Harry! – hallotta a közlekedő felől.

- Neked is, Hermione! – köszönt vissza, és leült az ágyra.

Körülnézett, hiszen, hacsak semmi sem jön közbe, ma látja utoljára szobája falait. Eldőlt az ágyon, hogy éjjeliszekrényének felső fiókjából kivehesse legújabb szerzeményét. Jókora adag heroin. A lehető legtisztább, amit galleonért kapni lehet, kivételesen Yumétól. A környék összes dílere őt javasolta, mint beszerzési forrás, ők is tőle veszik. Kiemelte még saját fecskendőjét és minden egyéb szükséges holmit.

Eleinte félt a tűtől, de mikor először érezte, hogy a joint nem elég, akkor fordult az egyre keményebb drogok felé: extasy, majd kokain, végül itt kötött ki, a heroinnál. Megszokta, hogy valami a bőre alá hatol, hogy boldognak érezhesse magát, és ezt az áldozatot kész volt magának meghozni. De most már elfogyott a galleon, szabályosan leürítette a gringotsi széfjét. Csak egyetlen egyre maradt pénze, az aranylövésre.

Meggyújtotta az apró gázégőt, majd az anyagot óvatosan beleszórta a kanálba. Mikor már folyékony lett, felszívta a fecskendővel. Elzárta a lángot, és félretette, hogy amikor a röpke boldogság elkezdődik, nehogy beledőljön, és megégesse vele magát. Minden cseppjét ki akarta élvezni, és nem akarta, hogy holmi fájdalom összerondítsa az ő kis, törékeny boldogságát.

Pulóverét levette, melyet a nyár ellenére is hordott, mert ha Hermione meglátta volna a vénáját, biztos, hogy elvonóra küldi. Szíjjal szorította el felkarját, hogy kidagadhasson egy ér, majd remegő kézzel bőréhez illesztette a tűt. Sosem bírta nézni, ahogy a vékony fém a bőre alá hatol, így lehunyta szemét, és meglökte a kezét, hogy megszúrja. Aprót fintorgott, ahogy a fájdalom megérintette, és hüvelykujjával megnyomta a fecskendő végét. Szinte érezte, ahogy a heroin elsodródik agyáig, és utolsó lélekjelenlétével kihúzta a tűt, majd eldobta. Hátradőlt az ágyon, és élvezte, ahogy a szoba forog vele. Felrémlett előtte Draco arca, és boldog mosoly terült el arcán. Kinyújtotta kezét, hogy megérinthesse a tüneményt, de ujjai keresztül hatoltak a látomás bőrén. _Nem valós..._ Suhant át agyán a gondolat, és szorító fájdalmat érzett a mellkasa tájékán.

Fülében dübörgő vére lelassult, és hirtelen melege lett. Levette pólóját, és a sarokba hajította. Bőre kipirult, mintha mérföldeket futott volna, és az eddig sem túl világos szoba sötétedni kezdett, majd elhomályosult. Lassan vett levegőt, nem érezte szükségét, hogy sűrűbben járassa tüdejét. Ismét Dracóra gondolt, és a szorítás erősödött. Tudata beszűkült, mint aki elájulni készült. Elmosolyodott, mert ott feküdt mellette párja, és megpróbálta megérinteni. Érezni vélte Draco bőrének selymességét, hajának puhaságát, ahogy simogatta. Közben mellkasában a szorítás erősödött, ahogy tüdeje könyörgött a lélegzetvételért, de Harryt ez nem érdekelte. Lehunyta szemét, és mosolygott, tudata utolsó szikrájával csak ennyit szólt: _Draco, szeretlek..._

**- Vége - **おわり**-**

Magyarázatok:

Chikamatsu Monzaemon: Sonezaki shinjuu - Szerelmes öngyilkosok Sonezakiban (1703). Bővebben itt: www.terebess.hu/keletkultinfo/lexikon/chikamatsu.html

St. Blaise - Szent Balázs. Bővebben itt: users.atw.hu/szentjanos/naptar/szentekleiras.html#fe3

Online japán-magyar szótár: www.japanmagyarszotar.hu


End file.
